Total Drama Forever! Ep 1: Feel the Love
by TTFHella247
Summary: It's sophomore year for TDROTI and junior year for TDI. Friendships will be formed (or tested) Dakota finds out that Sam is cheating on her with a new girl. When Dawn reads Mike's aura for Zoey, She is questioning their relationship. Gwen and Courtney get jobs at an Ice Cream shop. Geoff and the guys set Trent up on a blind date for a school party. OC's are in! No more apps!
1. Chapter 1

**TDF: Feel the "Love"**

**Author's Note: Hi there! This is my 1st TD fanfiction. In my story, I use past relationships like Scottney, (is that the name?) So don't write 'They broke up!' or anything like that! I made Courtney and Gwen friends again too. So, please enjoy! :) **

"Come on Gwen," Gwen told herself, "it's the last day of summer. After today, you won't be helping complaining customers or washing tables." Gwen was talking about her summer job at the _Ice Cream Hop_, the popular 50's inspired restaurant in Ontario. There was only one good thing about her job.

Gwen's friend, Courtney and her hillbilly of a boyfriend, Scott. Their relationship has been stronger than ever. (Even though they broke about five times.) They were washing dishes and talking about their summer vacation.

"So my pappy caught a fish that was big as...as..." He looked around for something to compare the size, he grabbed a medium sandwich. "As big as our medium sized sandwich!" Scott beamed up. "What did you do this summer, Courtney?" Scott asked.

She hesitated. "I looked at colleges and went to the beach." Courtney replied. "That's nice. Wait aren't you going to college in a couple of years?" Scott looked at her in a confused daze. "Well, my brother is looking at colleges for next year, so I figured I could look too." Courtney said while closing the dishwasher. She walked over and checked her P.D.A, **8:15. **

"Hey, Gwen. How was your summer?" Courtney asked her. "Oh, hey! It was very 'summer-y'! Is that even a word?" Her summer consisted of her birthday, parties, dates with Duncan, and _**her job.**_Even though she has been working there since May, she hated it since Day 1.

But everyday was uneventful. Today, her manager, Rick, was in a happy and upbeat mood. "Hey, Gwen? Could you help that table of 6? Their waiter had to leave early." Before Gwen could say anything, Rick said "Good! Go get 'em!" He pushed her over to the table.

"Hi. Do you guys need anything?" Gwen asked in a sweet tone. "Uh, yes! Jimmy here, got black pepper in his sandwich. We CLEARLY stated that he doesn't want black pepper!" a disappointed lady remarked, pointing at a red-faced boy (Jimmy) "Umm it states he did want black pepper." Gwen said, showing her the order pad. "Too much black pepper." Jimmy said with a swelled up tongue. (So it sounded like "Too much peppa") Then he looked like he was going to throw up, which he did.

"What do you have to say about THAT!?" Jimmy's mom pointed to the mess. Gwen sighed. "I'll go clean it up."  
She walked to the back. "Uh... clean up on aisle floor?" Gwen perked up. Courtney giggled. "Actually, Gwen, it's your day to clean."

Courtney walked over to the billboard in the back. A sign read:

**SHIFTS FOR THE WEEK**

_Monday... Bonnie_

_ Tuesday... Courtney_

_Wednesday... **GWEN** (no ditching, okay.)_

_Thursday... Ralph_

_Friday... Nick_

_Saturday + Sunday... Scott_

"Darn it!" Gwen said and grabbed the cleaning supplies.

"Wait, why do I get double shifts?!" Scott said studying the sign. "Oh, because you have an 'S' in your name." Rick chimed in. "And your point..." Scott said with an icy glare.

Rick replied, "Scott and Saturday and Sunday all start with 'S'" "Wow, Big Bird! The letter 'S' is so powerful!" The argument turned into a heated argument over the most stupidest thing yet.

Gwen came to the table and started cleaning it. "Another day, another dollar."

**Thank you so much for reading! I'm sorry if I made Gwen too miserable, I just watched All-Stars (blegh) and took on from there. Review! Review! Come back next time for Total. Drama. Forever! :D I've always wanted to do that!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I just want to thank everyone for reading the story! I appreciate the comments! Any who, I wanted to give you an update because FINALS ARE OVER! :D . This is a Zoey x Mike chapter. ENJOY!**

Zoey looked at her alarm clock, 7:17 pm. She was bored out of her mind. Her parents were working after dinner. Instead of asking for dessert, she decided to pick out an outfit tomorrow. After all, she is going to be a sophomore, not a freshman.

After going through a BUNCH of outfits, her cell phone beeped. It was a text from her boyfriend, Mike. It read:

Hey. Meet me at the park for a special treat. ;)

Since Mike's personalities were gone, they could focus on their relationship. No more going to clubs or going to the Olympics, and winning gold. (Don't ask.) Zoey smiled to herself, reading the text over and over. She replied:

Okay. :) 3

Zoey walked down the steps quietly, until her mom saw her. "Honey, where are you going? At 7:30?" She asked, looking at the clock.

"Oh, I'm just going to the park with Mike." Zoey smiled. "Okay, just get home around 8:00." Her mom said. "Mom, that's only thirty minutes!" Zoey argued. Her mom sighed. "Fine, be home around... 9:30."

"Okay!" Zoey stormed out the door. She figured she could walk to the park because (One) she lives near it, and (2) she wanted to enjoy the last bit of summer weather that was left. The park was only six minutes.

When she arrived she saw Mike setting up a blanket. "Uh... Hi Mike!" Zoey said. He turned around, came over and kissed her cheek. "Hey Zo, you like it?" Mike asked. She loved it when he called her Zo.

"Like it? I love it!" Zoey said. They sat down on the blanket. Mike opened the basket and took out two Nutella sandwiches. "So why did you plan this on the last day of summer?" Zoey asked, looking at the sunset.

"Well, I really wanted to see the sunset with you and I had to give you something." Mike said, taking a jewelry box out of his pocket. "Go ahead, open it." Mike gave it to her. "Okay." She opened the box slowly. A beautiful gold necklace that sai in red diamonds.

"Oh, Mike! It's beautiful!" Zoey was mesmerized. "Really? I-it's just another necklace to tell how much I love you. Plus the fact that you will be the only one for me, even though they will be other hot girls in our classes."

Zoey pushed him lightly, "Easy, tiger." She giggled. Together they watched the sunset.

"Oh what time do you have to go home? You know, for tomorrow." Mike asked, getting up. "I have to be home at... RIGHT NOW!" Zoey panicked. "I guess we were carried away. How about one more kiss?" She said.

Mike kissed her on the cheek. "I'll text you. And I will save you a seat on the bus! Do you want me to walk you home?" He asked. "Sure." Zoey grinned. It's been a while since Mike has been to her house.

** XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO**

They walked down the street. "This is where you live, right?" Mike asked. "Yup!" Zoey said. "So...I'll see you tomorrow. I Lo-" Zoey was cut off by her mother. "Zoey! You have school tomorrow! Oh hi, Mike!" Her mom said through the door.

"Hi." Mike waved. "Bye, Zo. See ya!" "Bye." Zoey waved back.

**THANK YOU FOR READING! Reviews and ratings mean the world to me! Helps the motivation! Sorry for the wait, I had finals this week and studying the week before! Now I am back on track, and have the whole story planned out! So till next time, XO, T.T.F**


	3. PLEASE READ!

Hi guys, I'm really sorry about me not updating the story, I've had a hectic summer! I went to VidCon, school, vacation, and writer's block for the other stories I have in store for you lovely people. You guys will probably receive an update from me today, if not, tomorrow. I'm SO sorry guys, I feel terrible, like REALLY terrible. :(

Thanks for reading/hearing me out. I love you guys!

XO- T.T.F

P.S I am NOT discontinuing the story!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again! It is I, the one and only. This story hit 400 views! Thank you, I love you and I should give you all a cookie. This is the morning of the 1st day of school. :) Enjoy!

Beep! Beep! Cameron's alarm clock, went off. He put on his glasses and started getting ready for the first day of school. As you know, Cameron was a bubble boy, now he thought he was ready to take on high school.

He looked at himself, he was scared. After all of these news reports about bullies and other school stories. "Why did I choose this again?" He asked himself. Today he starts White Pines High School. (Yes I used the school metioned on the CM episode!)

He went downstairs, to find his dad making breakfast and his mother, bawling her eyes out.

"Cammy-bear! I don't want you to go! I'll be lonely and develop empty nest syndrome!" His mother sniffled. "Mom, I'll miss you too, but I feel that I'm ready for this." Cameron said, patting his mother on the back.

"Yeah, honey. It's not like he's going to boarding school or college or something like that." Cameron's dad was okay with his son's decisons. "I'm proud of you, Cam." He patted his son on the back.

**XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXO (12 MINUTES LATER)**

"Cameron! The bus is here!" Mrs. Wilkins shouted. Cameron was nowhere to be found. "Cammy-bear?!" She shouted again. "You're going to miss the bus!"

"Mom!" Cameron shouted. She turned around, "I'm over here!" He tapped on the window. Turns out he was outside, about to get on the bus. He didn't say goodbye. Mrs. Wilkins thought to herself.

As the bus pulled in, nearly hitting the mailbox, Cameron stared at the bus filled with loud students. "Are you gettin' on or not!" The bus driver asked in a stern tone. Cameron came back to Earth. "Oh. Sorry." He stepped on to the bus.

There was nowhere to sit. While he was trying to figure out where to sit, the bus moved in. "That was the last stop. Next stop: White Pines High. After that, Bridge Club and some Chicken McNuggets." The bus driver said.

Cameron fell into a seat where he saw a familiar boy stare him down. "SCOTT?! You go here?! You go to school?" Cameron nervously asked. "Me?! You should be suprised 'Sha-Idiot' goes here." Of course, Scott was referring to none other than Lightning. He pointed at Lightning, who was talking about football with a few other jocks.

"Then I tackled the quaterback, managed to catch the football and BAM! Lightning wins the Super Bowl!" Lightning said to his friends, who were chanting "LIGHTNING! LIGHTNING!"

Cameron saw two other people he knew. A boy and a girl together sharing music, once the boy saw Cameron, he took out his headphone. "Hey, Cam!" Then the girl saw him, "Hey, Cameron!" They waved.

"Mike? Zoey? You guys go here too?" Cameron asked, sitting with them. "Yup! Every Total Drama contestant goes here. I don't know about Ezekiel though." Zoey told him. "Come sit with us." Once they made room, they were in an awkward position. Mike looked over at the window and saw someone drive near the school bus.

"Hey Cameron, do you know her?" Mike pointed at the window. Cameron adjusted his glasses. It was his mother, riding a bike. "CAMMY-BEAR! DON'T LEAVE ME!" She was half-talking and wailing, mainly wailing. The bus started to speed up. "CAMMY-BEAR!" After that, she couldn't keep up with the bus.

AND, the bus roared with laughter. You could hear the bus filled up with Cammy-bear jokes and reactions. A boy got up and yelled "Go say hi to your mommy, Cammy-Bear!" "Nice one." Lightning fist-pumped his buddy.

Cameron could just imagine the horror. When he becomes a senior, he won't be remembered as Cameron Wilkins, he will be remembered as "Cammy-bear." Cameron sunk in his chair. "This is going to be a long year." He said.

**Well, there you guys go! Thank you guys for reading! Read and review! XO- T.T.F**


End file.
